Sasha Davidov
| occupation = *Right-hand man of Renard *Head of Security of the King Industries *Terrorist | affiliation = King Industries, Renard | status = Deceased, shot by 007 | role = Henchman | portrayed = Ulrich Thomsen | first_appearance = The World Is Not Enough (film) | last_appearance = The World Is Not Enough (video game) }} Sasha Davidov was the fictional head of security of female oil magnate Elektra King but also a terrorist and the right-hand man of her lover, Renard. The villain appeared in the 1999 James Bond film The World Is Not Enough, along with its accompanying novelisation and video games. He was portrayed by Danish actor Ulrich Thomsen. Biography Being an high-ranking employee of King Industries and the head of Elektra King's security, Sasha Davidov is tasked by both Elektra and Renard to kill secret agent James Bond in order to cover up their plot of destroying Istanbul in order to sabotage the Russian oil pipeline so that they can monopolize the oil market with their own pipeline. To that end, Davidov helps Russian scientist Mikhail Arkov in smuggling Parahawks to kill Bond at Azerbaijan. However, Bond is able to destroy all the Parahawks, and Davidov and Arkov are so called to meet with Renard about their failure. During the meeting, Arkov provides Renard with the plane necessary to steal a nuclear weapon in Kazakhstan, but attempts to talk Renard out of the operation as the incident would attract unwanted suspicion, though Renard is unperturbed by this. When being tell about the failure to kill Bond, Arkov tries to put the blame on Davidov for jeopardizing the scheme, and watches in glee as Renard forces Davidov to hold a scalding hot rock in pain. However, Renard orders his bodyguard to shot down Arkov instead of Davidov, saying that Arkov failed "his test of devotion". Renard then tell Davidov to assume Arkov's identity before boarding the plane for Kazakhstan. However, Bond discovers Arkov's body in Davidov's car, realizing that the Ukrainian is in league with Renard the whole. With that in mind, Bond follows Davidov to the airport, where he shoots him twice before dropping him into a trash skip. He then assumes Davidov's place in infiltrating the strike team Renard sends to steal the nuclear warhead. Davidov's body is discovered by local authorities some time later, giving Elektra further pretense to ask M to come to her aid before her later betrayal of MI6. Alternate continuities ''The World Is Not Enough (novelisation) To be added. The World Is Not Enough (video game) Davidov appears as a boss in PlayStation version of ''The World Is Not Enough. Here he is presented as a much more menacing figure who confronts Bond firsthand in a massive shootout at the garage of Elektra's villa. A bit of backstory is also revealed when Bond confront's Valentin Zukovsky over details concerning Renard's whereabouts and the terrorist's mystery financier. Zukovsky relays that long before being promoted to Elektra's head of security, Davidov had been serving Renard. Gallery 014.jpg|Davidov with Bond davidov.jpg|Davidov in pain when Renard forces him to hold a burning rock davidov2.jpg|Davidov inside a white SUV References fr:Sasha Davidov Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:The World Is Not Enough characters Category:Male characters Category:Novelized characters Category:Game characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Ukrainians